


【DMC/DV】龙之歌

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: Human! Dante & Dragon! Vergil
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #母龙伊娃，人类斯巴达，身份对调，家庭重组。  
> #人龙dv  
> #复健，模仿中土醍醐味失败  
> #预警：OOC，父母爱情BG描写，炼龙铜暗示

  
01  
“河流淌出红宝石，如胸膛淌出鲜血一般。那是人的末日，是龙的狂欢。”斯巴达合上书，眯起眼冲自己唯一的孩子微笑，他老旧的单片眼镜近乎敷衍地卡在左眼前，断裂多年的镜链仍尽职地微微摇晃着，迫使他总做好准备抬手接住。但丁知道父亲曾是镇上最好的猎人，为这片土地荡清了肆虐的兽类和魔灵，但他从不讲自己的故事，于是他偷溜出去听镇上老人传唱歌谣，慢慢把父亲的故事凑得七七八八。

“老爸，这算什么结尾？”小男孩皱起脸表达不满，弓起身蹭出厚重的被子试图从斯巴达手里夺来那本老旧的故事书自己翻阅，他的愿望那样迫切，男人高高抬起举着书的那只手臂，几乎笑出声来。他表情舒展，镜片也从容地落在被面上。

巨龙的故事并非作伪。在红墓镇畔——从龙灾中幸存下来的人们都知道镇名是从哪来的——山谷由于龙焰侵蚀而形成，一条湍急河流自山谷伸出奔涌向南，传说短短几天便在红色岩石上激撞回折，绕镇形成逆流向北的独特景象，这看似永生不死的河流没有名字，因它随时可能泛滥或消失。

镇后的山坡上渐渐布满了墓碑，其下却没有尸首。人的血肉是极好的馈赠，这片土地是渴血的，蒙德斯镇长说。但丁猜测他只是想吓唬镇民不要随便在镇外乱跑，毕竟外面可没有老爸这样的英雄。但丁见过新死者被野兽刨出分食，墓碑前空荡荡的土洞向黑暗中无穷尽地延伸，兽类吞咽的响动黏稠而污秽，他拔足就跑，奔向家的方向。斯巴达不在，他撞进家里唯一的衣柜双手紧紧扣住内侧门把，木门执拗地留出一线缝隙叫他心惊胆战。父亲不常在家，他总是很忙，镇长总派人喊他去镇中心的小教堂议事，尖顶上的石十字一度是但丁最讨厌的图象。

如果神会保佑人类，为什么反而夺走人的力量？那些卑躬屈膝的脑袋，颤抖着合拢的手，最终都会被世界囫囵吞下。蒙德斯也是镇上唯一的神父，他的手掌非常宽大，按在但丁头顶揉搓表示亲昵时常常令人着恼地用力，但丁也不喜欢他抢走自己的父亲。

斯巴达的手则不同，掌心和指缝间有几处硬茧，整双手却显得秀气，这是大剑留下的印记，斯巴达这样解释，并且柔和地允诺等但丁高过门口的那棵白桦，就教他如何挥舞兵器。但丁与他讨价还价：高过白桦的一半就教我好不好？于是斯巴达在树干上刻下一道横纹，指着它并用另一只手在但丁头顶比划了一下，他确信速生树种会给自己省下一些麻烦。

但丁长到七岁，显然在拷问父亲的良心时照旧无功而返。类似母亲去哪了之类问题的答案与同龄团体中的社会地位等价，可斯巴达从来也没有对他开口。用故事外的故事转移孩子的注意力并不容易，但他总能做到。但丁暗暗计数，老爸也从不讲述过去和他出生前那年发生的龙灾。

无数线索终将归拢成一张染血的地图。这些日子常有镇外的人造访，红墓镇口的木桥用生铁锁链交联着手臂粗细的麻绳放下又吊起，他们带来罕见的魔化兽皮兽骨，和一些更为珍贵的消息。

“大人，外来者所说的事……我想不必确认了。前一次进山时我已感到混乱的力量在岩石中涌动。”

“我真希望你说的是假话，但任何人都不会比你更了解她了。”蒙德斯垂下眼，伸手在羊皮地图上按了按，食指落在代表山巅的红色三角上——恶魔之山，以其幽深和可怖，常被人们传成恶魔出没之地，而在秘密流传的记载中，它是巨龙的栖居之所。

“……她龙鳞如地狱之火焰，眼瞳如熔化的黄金；她声似裂开的大地，焰似沸腾的白银……”

“描述这头母龙的家伙像是被她迷住了。”蒙德斯笑着打断斯巴达的低声念诵，出于某种弱小物种对更强大存在与生俱来的忌惮，至少在有得选的时候，他不想听受压迫者对持权者的赞美。于是斯巴达闭上嘴，笑容里有别种意味。他有不必和蒙德斯分享的私人描述，火焰中诞生的女神，跨越猜疑和恐怖的联系，他对她永恒的爱将持续到他短暂的生命终结。她的眼泪较岩浆更灼人，她说，我们必须分开，吾的祝福将与吾爱同在。她比游吟诗人所传唱的更美，她无垠力量中最宝贵之物却名为克制。她将守护他渺小的坟墓，在红色的山与银色的河流中间。她漫长的生命仅有一个人类的名字，这名姓为他所设，为他所呼唤，为他所爱着。

于是他吻她，向狰狞的利齿收藏唇的灼痕。于是他吻她，以暂时离别的名义吻永不再见的情人，他们臣服于命运，只因但丁和维吉尔不能同抵天国——他们的孩子幸运地降临，她和他的孩子，注定不能共同生存。斯巴达告别挚爱来到红墓，在英勇的微笑中隐姓埋名，用谎言哺育但丁，他唯一的孩子。斯巴达向每一个镇民微笑。他的母亲在邪恶的森林中丧生，我可怜的爱人。

但蒙德斯的智慧远超旁人，他苍老的眼睛秃鹫般锐利。他张开臂膀欢迎他，注视但丁湛蓝双目中闪现的火星。这孩子是你的孩子，斯巴达，这孩子是你唯一的孩子。蒙德斯默许他的秘密，条件是为红墓流血到最后一滴。他颔首同意，从此做他左膀右臂。

龙的故事要从三十个纪年前讲起。大地上原本没有人类的容身之地，最先行在大地上的人类在巨兽的齿间求存，用血肉摸清族类脾性，最终得以寄生方式休养生息。魔山是她的领地，红墓只是侥幸仰赖庇佑的其中之一。他们狩猎更弱小的，并被更强大的狩猎。神与神之间相互倾轧，残酷的战争被后世传为神话。只有斯巴达，只有他知晓青年时的冒险换回的不只是伤疤。

这事便定了，斯巴达开始操办防卫事宜，蒙德斯在衰微烛火中谋划，迁镇之事必须赶在又一次龙类相争领地前办成。前一次龙灾发生在七年前，他确信自己的推算无误，那正是那头母龙分娩的时刻，因其势弱，北方的同类对她发起了猛攻，她破碎的龙鳞深深嵌进大地与山的血肉，轰开深渊般的鸿沟，他们以人类的文字无法形容的方式作战，火光长久地将地平线照得通红。持续数月的战斗结束在一个亮如白昼的夜晚，人类从山洞中探出头去，龙的咆哮隐没进黎明，原野已被剧毒的龙血浇灌得湿润，人族的聚居地废墟也沉到不知何处的地下，幸存者哭泣着感谢神明使他们躲过这次灾祸，在龙血色的土地上他们重新建立村镇，血色的墓地中人们开始遗忘，斯巴达抱着小小的襁褓，踏进山谷之外的世界。

龙的故事暂时告一段落，人的故事却即将在这短暂的间隙中走完起承转合，蒙德斯合上经书，吹熄苟延残喘的蜡烛，他不常向破晓祈祷，深以为这是对神的亵渎，但当人发现无处可逃时，一天中的第一缕阳光总能带给人虚幻的希望。他祈祷着，并暗下决心。

02

斯巴达能让但丁感到安全，也让所有镇民感到安全。他不在家的时候，但丁白天就呼朋引伴疯玩一场，夜晚回到冰冷的床上，斯巴达已尽可能使这屋子显得舒适，但久经风霜的猎人对舒适的定义显然与孩子不同。但丁更喜欢将自己埋进衣柜中的柔软织物里，在那里幻想自己被云朵裹住陷入梦乡，那里有温柔的母亲和慈爱的父亲，他们会完完整整地生活，拼图永远也不缺损半点颜色。

——他猝然睁眼。梦中的景象还残留在眼前，火舌已舔上他的鼻尖。但丁手忙脚乱地拨开眼前微微冒烟发黄的布料想要打开焦黑变形的柜门，额角撞在泄露焰色的木板上溅起狂躁的火星，皮肤烫起水泡传递熟悉痛觉。他的脚踝被几条麻布搅在了衣柜深处，大睁的双眼磕上内侧木质门把，泪水疯狂涌出，使眼前火海的轮廓摇曳成燃烧着的怪物——不，那怪物是真的。在这黑烟与毒雾中，但丁看见了它。

那是人类不曾拥有的蓝焰，在它气势非凡的头部熊熊燃烧，焚尽目所能及的一切。

那是歌谣中的怪物，天生的战士，不可阻挡的魔兽，受崇拜的恶神。那是龙。

但丁的手肘和膝盖重重落在地上，敲出火海中微不足道的响声，却吓到了这头龙似的使它猛地向后一缩。那是怎样的光辉啊，它周身平稳翕张的蓝金色鳞片猝然朝他张开，折射的耀目火光足够刺痛人类虚弱的眼睛，但丁无法直视那燃烧的龙目，但在铜镜熔化的倒影中他看见两泓冰湖。它蜷起的利爪踏着父亲的镜片，不祥的暗示扑面而来，与龙的威势一同使他手脚冰凉浑身僵硬。

“我——老爸呢！”但丁缓慢地嘶吼，现在他听起来也像一个怪物了。

“【 】——”蓝色的幼龙竖起浑身的龙鳞回答，它将这误认为来自异种的威胁。

“老爸！！斯巴达！！！”但丁努力找回一点气力，赤脚踩上滚烫的地面扭头向外跑去，咳嗽着拨开浓重的黑烟确认亲人的下落。他看见简陋的餐桌已经燃尽，麻布窗帘熏黑了屋顶，陶土花瓶裂成无数碎片，回归它久违的大地。焦黑的房屋再无法负担雨点般落下的瓦片，一切都在崩塌，一切都被焚裂。他再也无法顾及因数次跌倒而烫烂的膝盖与手足，只能噙着泪意继续找啊，喊啊，他近乎绝望，绝望中生长出恨意。

是龙，是龙啊！

但丁冲出倾颓的院门，颤抖着注视红墓火光滔天。无数凄厉惨呼，人类的痛苦将人间酿成地狱。他看见黑沉沉的云中有巨大火柱正在狂燃，较经书中描写的刑罚更为可怖。紧接着，他听见隆隆风声自天际传来，下一秒风压将他紧紧按在血红的泥地里，那是龙在振翼，龙毁掉了父亲和他的家，他唯一的归处。他知道斯巴达在那里，他能感觉得到——很快，他再也感觉不到任何东西了，于是他撕扯出将死野兽般的哭声。

03

斯巴达再也没有回来。

据说蒙德斯骑着几乎吓破胆的马匹找过来的时候但丁仍然保持着匍匐的姿势，伤痕累累的手中紧握着一把混着血的红土。人们合力杀死了巨龙，英雄完成了他的使命，幸存者们便给他立像，石刻的丰功伟绩终有一日也将被风抹平，斯巴达，我们的守护者。歌谣变得更长，却有了结局。红墓移到了更南的地方，人们畏惧被死去的巨龙诅咒过的地方。但新的山坡竖起比从前更多的墓碑。镇长说愿意照看斯巴达之子，但丁年幼僵冷的心使他从此变得孤僻，白桦已在大火中燃尽，他们活过的痕迹也阒然无踪，除了那头蓝龙。

但丁恨极了龙类，他数次手握尖刀回到废墟寻觅，那热量始终存在，不知为何他有所感应。在原本是卧室的地方，高于寻常火焰的温度扭曲了空气，他的云中城堡陷落敌手，那原本是所有美好愿望的应许之地。他紧紧咬着牙，在黑色的余烬中看见沉眠的龙类。它蜷缩如一块长满棘刺的黑色岩石，只有峥嵘龙角仍然怪异地在截面维持幽蓝的火束，高举的刀未能落下，这罪恶的造物睁开了眼睛，不再映照融融火光的双目清澈如父亲葬身的深湖。

它已饿了许多天，对于龙而言，生命的一大半往往都在挨饿，只是从前它被母亲照顾得太好，从不知晓饥馑的含义，体型与人相近的它也许只能算得上龙类中的婴儿。遵循本能，它离开母亲的翼膀来到这里，寻找自己梦中的联系。只有这里能让它留恋，只有这异族的屋宇让他感到熟悉。它选择睡在但丁的衣柜里，尽管这木质的家具早已成为灰烬，此地仍有血脉遥远的呼唤萦绕，哄它沉沉睡去。

但丁跌跌撞撞地后退，绝望如潮水淹过他的眼耳口鼻，隔着厚重的海水，男孩听见幼龙轻轻呼唤道：

——【Brother.】 

故事中因爱情结合的男女诞下子嗣，他们的言语不通，因而那里存在一个咒语，唯有这句咒语使他们心灵相通。他想起父亲的故事和那些相近暗示，他溺亡了，在名为真相的礁石前触底，并向渴望血脉相连的自己缴械投降。

04

但丁常常去看他，在这无人接近的受诅咒的故土上一次又一次看蓝色的幼龙咬碎黑面包，他不知道这样寻常的食物能否满足龙的需要，他既畏惧他的种族所代表的力量，又渴望与身为龙的兄弟交流，他们总是隔着几尺对视，彼此祈望目光可以传达意义。但丁哂笑，他想这一切也许都是自己的一厢情愿，一个梦套着另一个梦，他拼着一个梦碎裂后留下的碎片，却怎么都拼不成原来模样。于是寂寞驱使他对着蓝龙说话，那句咒语可以在任何时候叫醒沉睡的幼龙，除此之外他也逐渐找到了一些简单的方式表达自己，递出面包和水的示意足够简单，他也乐于从蒙德斯的贮藏中偷取它们，他始终不喜欢光辉正义的镇长；触碰前爪一次征询他是否饿了，触碰两次询问想不想一起玩耍。他们的玩耍几近危险，蓝焰常从他的颈侧擦过，他的匕首也数次卡在龙尾的骨刺间动弹不得直至幼龙发出痛呼。他们的亲昵沉默而残酷，当他因疲惫而瘫在地上，小龙便凑过去舔舐他额角的汗珠，那里还残留着那日烫出的伤痕，新生的肌肤柔软而光滑，逐渐习惯与微带韧性倒刺的龙舌相触。但丁从中得到悲惨的慰藉，人们说死去的是一头母龙，他将手掌抬起，盖在脸上阻拦流泻的呜咽。

——她是来找他的。

但丁无从得知幼龙是否知晓母亲的死亡，他控制不住地用人类的语言一遍一遍重复：我的父亲也死了，我们的老爸和老妈都死了，我们是一样的，是不是？他开始觉得有必要给他取个名字，他试着冲睡梦中的幼龙喊各种名字，Caleb，Tomas，Elizer，Boaz，Zadok……他翻阅蒙德斯书房里的经卷，但无一奏效，于是他顺着字母表往下念，不论男名女名，念到V字开头，幼龙打了个哈欠抬起眼看他，但丁低头，书页上Vergil一名缠满了藤蔓，他笑了起来：“你喜欢这个名字？”

维吉，维吉。蓝龙又打了个喷嚏，蓝色的火焰差点燎着但丁乱糟糟的银发，但丁不顾幼龙的挣扎抱起他，龙爪划破了他的红色衣襟，他大喊着维吉转了几圈，蓝龙低下头，舔去男孩滑落的泪珠。

但丁决定把维吉尔带回镇上，他想要和他一同生活。新的城堡建立起来，他坚信它不会再垮塌。

TBC

可能也没有C

毕竟是经历塑造角色，越写越不像他们俩了，我猛地拍下【自我放弃】按钮（。

我只是馋小蓝龙的身子，等我下章炼了龙的铜看看能不能救回我的xp……


	2. Chapter 2

#预警：OOC，本节炼龙暗示，下节直接炼龙  
都没问题的话请往下读。

05

流淌的桨声搅合着靠岸的船铃将但丁惊醒。

昨晚和维吉尔玩得太晚以致但丁在天擦黑时才赶到镇前的木桥，然而桥已经高高收起，幸亏刚结束不久的龙灾使河流水位极浅，河床暗红的石块在日暮时分若隐若现。但丁卷起裤脚，将鞋带系在一起，抬手把这双父亲给他做的兽皮靴挂在颈间。趟过镇外这河花了他不少功夫，他感到水仍带着母亲死亡时的温度，这让他再次感到心碎。也许这湍流不息的河水正不断稀释着我老爸老妈的血。他刻意制止自己往下想，他还要赶回新镇子教堂后的小屋，那是蒙德斯为孤儿们建造的容身之所。

比起父亲之前耗费数年为红墓建造的壁垒，新的围墙显然没有建造者设想得那样高明。但丁爬上河岸，穿上不久之后将会不再合脚的皮靴，几乎不费什么气力就翻了过去。那些用作哨岗观察的小孔与木质小窗都是理想的落脚之处。他在手心啐了一口，双掌搓了搓去掉翻墙时沾染的红土。飞奔在一片寂静的街道上，他感到一些主意从他的前额向后飞快地划过。河，温热的河。但丁停下脚步，转过身看着不远处城墙的隧洞，被夜晚放下的金属栅栏分割的河水正温顺地伸入红墓，河岸两侧新建木屋边缘由木板搭起勉强称得上码头的平台犬牙交错，如同热情好客的手掌。他突然高兴起来，再一次表露出与年龄相符的天真快活，他有办法了——他有办法了！

于是他醒来，并为这声音中蕴含的希望而雀跃不已。

06

但丁打着喷嚏，为他在一个无名码头睡了一夜付出应有代价。晨露打湿了他的衣衫，却没能打湿他的好心情。蒙德斯会在每个清晨去往庇护所清点人数，没有人会想试探他的责罚。但丁用河水胡乱抹了把脸，抬腿狂奔向镇中教堂。

“但丁。”

老神父的低沉嗓音给了正爬围墙的但丁致命一击，他惊得松了手，一头砸在围墙内侧的土堆里。——这儿不该有土堆，除非孩子们自有用处。蒙德斯眼窝深陷，显然还在为不久前的迁镇后续事宜费神劳心。但丁讪讪地起身掸灰，带着任何孩子做坏事被抓现行的微妙尴尬从土堆上麻利滑下。老神父却没有多说什么，只等但丁走近，照例抬手揉了揉他的脑袋。

但丁猜想蒙德斯也许会问他去了哪里，为什么夜不归宿，但蒙德斯没有开口。他的沉默使但丁忽然意识到他竟有一瞬将老爸的形象与蒙德斯重合，他感到不适，于是一矮身子从老神父的手掌下脱逃，像只受惊动物般蹿进了教堂的偏门，将蒙德斯远远抛在身后。

蒙德斯不会允许他带维吉回来的，他想到。孩子们也不会，他们只有神赐给他们的兄弟姐妹，他们永远也不会理解维吉是什么样的存在，他们不会待维吉好，也不会像我这样同维吉嬉戏，他们不该看到他，他们会伤害他的，就像我一样。但丁被自己的想法进一步刺痛了，他站在同样失去父母的孩子们中间做祷告，食不知味地咽下神赐的面包，他想起维吉尔的尾巴缠在他小臂的触感就像神父教导苦行勤俭时命他们一一触碰过的荆棘长鞭。他既不安又渴望，恶魔在他心底窃窃低语，这是不对的，不善的行径，他可能将伙伴置于危险境地，当然他更关心的那个是维吉。

晚祷时他受够了和恶魔牵扯不清，决心一会儿再去镇外寻找独处了一整个白天的维吉尔。他轻快地同守门人打过招呼，一阵风似的从镇民眼前掠过，这是他一天中最快活的时光。在那片被诅咒的土地上维吉尔一直等着他，维吉尔将陪伴他，他的骨血兄弟，他的龙。而但丁已经想好妥当办法，怀着几乎满溢的希望他已打定主意，带维吉尔回家。

但丁眨了眨眼，向幼龙递出自己偷偷藏下的黑面包时他回想思绪。“回家”？他自顾自吃吃地笑起来，目光在啃咬面包的维吉尔身上长久放空。如果维吉听得懂就好了，他真想把他的计划全都倒给他听，他们可以借来一艘小木筏，在白天维吉尔和他的龙焰将被破布袋和船只遮掩，但丁缓缓划动船桨，龙与人构成完美的水中倒影。他们一起顺流而下，从水路进入镇子，他将向每一个码头致意，人们以为斯巴达之子又在玩乐上有了什么聪明的主意，渔民们笑着同他挥手，他们不会知道但丁捕获了一条什么样的鱼。小船会停靠在某个无主码头，维吉尔的龙焰在水中依然熊熊燃烧直到深夜。但丁就在那陪着他，看护他，入夜后他们将真正踏上红墓镇的土地，在但丁稚嫩的羽翼下，维吉尔将会最终自由。

07

好心的渔民借给他一条小船，但丁准备今天动手。白日的河隧允许任何船只自由通行，他从未划得如此快，风声伴着他在逆流中向着希望行去。船上放着绳索和麻布袋，维吉尔的四肢被绳索固定在一起（维吉尔的反抗险些把但丁开膛破肚），龙角也套上了布袋（尽管下一秒它就被龙焰烧出了两个大洞），但丁将绳索一头系上船尾常挂渔网的钩子，当他站在船上时确保绳索没下水底，另一头则绕着维吉尔将龙尾固定在他身上，同四只龙爪一道系好死结。受温热河水缓缓浸没时幼龙感到恐慌，他悲鸣着挣得绳索吱嘎作响，但丁抱住维吉尔，隔着破旧的布袋与他厮磨。头部最终没入水下时维吉尔终于变得安静，但丁屏息没入水中，冰蓝火焰随着波光摇曳，已不那么明显了，他快快乐乐地给了维吉尔一个吻，维吉尔没有理会他，河流在但丁耳中隆隆作响，他确信维吉尔也听见了河水传来的鲜活心跳。

他猛地冒出水面，手脚并用地翻进船仓，在正午日光下他反复确认维吉尔的形迹，随后噙着笑开始了他的冒险。一切都顺利得不可思议，白日忙于生计的人们根本没有注意到但丁一无所获的小船驶入，他们匆忙和这孩子打过招呼，但丁热情的回应似乎有些不同往常，但也无关紧要。

但丁选定了一处因建造时的错误为人所废弃的码头靠岸，维吉尔沉默着陪他熬过半个白昼。但丁忘掉晚祷和晚餐，期盼在他胸中如过剩的白面包。维吉尔的蓝焰在水下日夜不息地闪烁，最美丽的荧光水母也无法与之媲美。待到守夜人的钟敲响几遍，他轻轻跳进水中握住绳索向岸上扯去，龙焰挣脱水面的瑰丽景象几乎让他忘记握紧双手。

自由，这可贵的自由。但丁解开绳索丢回船里，扯烂破布丢进杂物漂浮的河，他凑近确认维吉尔的生息，却被闹脾气的蓝龙咬了耳垂。维吉尔已懂得眼前生灵的脆弱，连宣泄不满都变得温和。自始至终他都顺从安静，将宝贵信任交付人类孩童。

湿淋淋的拥抱显然为维吉尔所不喜，幼龙把男孩按倒在红墓的土地上，认认真真地舔干彼此身上的水迹。但丁感到星辰赐给他无上的幸福，这幸福使月亮也失色。他的手指嵌进龙爪爪缝中，他们终于回家了。

08

教堂酒窖因其新造而显得空空荡荡，对于孩子而言是个可迷路的去处，老神父忙的焦头烂额，不曾给酒窖上锁，但丁早想好要把维吉尔藏在地窖的某间石室里，他在夜晚拉着维吉尔飞奔，抓着他的龙爪将刚刚学会短途飞行的小龙甩过教堂的围墙，维吉尔被一路抱着以免龙焰燎黑教堂的石雕。但丁的粗重喘息在寂静夜里只与乌鸦为伴，他们跌跌撞撞地滚进大敞的地窖，最深处存放的橡木酒桶十有九空。

“嘿，维吉，有你在，连蜡烛都不必点！”但丁的快乐又一次没头没脑地冒犯龙类，维吉尔冲他张张嘴，喉间酝酿一团蔚蓝火球以示警告。男孩抬了抬手讨饶，带着蓝龙钻进其中一个铁门。

“维吉，以后我们就在一起了，永远！我每天都会来看你，早上来看你，中午来看你，晚上来看你，我们会一直在一起，像一家人那样！我能感觉得到，你也很高兴的对不对？”但丁自顾自地收拾石室，嘴里不停说着同维吉尔一起生活的愿景，龙安静注视着他来回忙碌，头颅随着但丁的走动来回晃着。

“【Brother.】”但丁仍然只能听懂一句龙语，可在此时此刻，他竟觉得足够了。他松了劲似的坐下来，挤挨到维吉尔身旁，贴近狰狞利齿模仿幼龙胸腔传出的共鸣，蓝龙与生俱来的热量使他昏昏欲睡。

他怎么会将维吉的眼睛错认成冰湖呢？他想，那分明是母亲为我们裁得的一角天空。但丁这样想着，并在温暖的幻想中沉沉睡去。

TBC  
给小但丁幸福的是他对于未来生活的幻想，还有维吉尔在他身边的事实，本章他都乐傻了，我们先让他高兴几天……  
顺便一提维龙虽然七岁，和两千多岁的伊娃比起来只能算刚断奶，心智也就按小婴儿算。我xp好怪好怪的，别骂了别骂了，再骂孩子傻了。当然他们都不是有意的，他们之间的相互吸引实在太难抗拒了。  
我一直认为DV之间的吸引力超越血缘、爱情和性冲动，是纯灵魂意义上的联系，希望我拙劣的文笔有表达出这个意思。


End file.
